Un Innocent Cadeau
by Melisandrea
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Amber Dream! A cause de… la folie de Voldemort, Severus est forcé de prendre une potion non identifiée. Quand la potion prend effet, que fait Dumbledore ? Bien entendu, l’envoyer à la seule personne en qui il pense pouvoir avoir co


_Auteur : Amber Dream_

_Traductrice : Melisandrea_

_Rating : T_

_Résumé : A cause de… la folie de Voldemort, Severus est forcé de prendre une potion non identifiée. Quand la potion prend effet, que fait Dumbledore ? Bien entendu, l'envoyer à la seule personne en qui il pense pouvoir avoir confiance. Ce n'est pas un slash !_

_Bon, j'ai décidé de couper les chapitres en deux, c'est plus facile à traduire car ils sont vraiment très longs et aussi parce que je suis impatiente de savoir si cette fic va plaire. Voilà, je ne fais pas de chantage avec les reviews, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en mettre !_

_Ah oui aussi petit guide de traduction_

_Wormtail : Queudver  
Death Eaters : Mangemort  
Severus Snape : Severus Rogue  
Fawkes : Fumseck  
Hedwig : Hedwige_

Un Innocent Cadeau

Chapitre 1

Alors que Severus s'agenouillait devant Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un fort pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que les évènements de cette soirée allait changer sa vie à jamais, que ce soit pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire, il ne le savait pas.

'Bienvenue, mes loyaux Death Eaters, J'ai d'intéressantes nouvelles. siffla Voldemort de son trône. 'Apparemment, notre cher Wormtail est tombé sur une potion non identifiée. Nous avons les ingrédients et les étapes pour faire la potion mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle fait. Maintenant, pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, je vais choisir l'un d'entre vous pour tester la potion. Les yeux couleur cramoisis de Voldemort regardèrent la foule des nerveux Death Eaters, Ils tombèrent sur une forme en particulier. 'Severus Snape, avance-toi. Je t'ai donné l'honneur de tester la nouvelle potion.

Severus grimaça derrière son masque alors que la main glacée de la peur le saisissait.

S'avançant, il s'inclina et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort. 'Vous m'honorez, my Lord.' dit il d'un ton respectueux

'Enlève ton masque, Severus, et boit la potion.' siffla Voldemort.

'Oui, my Lord.' murmura Severus, enlevant son masque et prenant la fiole qui contenait la potion. La reniflant prudemment, il ferma les yeux et la but. Alors qu'il était agenouillé, son corps tendu, attendant les probablement horrible et douloureux effets de la potion, il pouvait entendre les autres Death Eaters derrière lui, piétinant nerveusement.

'Et bien Severus ? Y a t'il déjà des effets ?' demanda Voldemort, une teinte de curiosité dans la voix.

'Pas pour le moment, my Lord.'

Voldemort soupira de dépit. 'Très bien. Tu peux retourner à Hogwarts, mais dès la minute ou tu commenceras à sortir les effets de la potion, tu dois m'envoyer un hibou. Est-ce compris ?'

'Bien entendu, my Lord.' Et sur ce, Severus quitta la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ressentant un mélange de pitié et de satisfaction envers ceux qui devaient rester.

Severus trébucha lorsqu'il arriva au Point d'Apparition juste au-dehors des terrains de Hogwarts.

Secouant la tête, qui lui semblait être remplie avec du coton, il prit le chemin du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

'Il veut que je lui envoie un hibou pour les effets de la potion. Il doit devenir de plus en plus fou au fur et à mesure que le temps passe car si il était en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales il réaliserait que si quelqu'un ne sait pas ce que la potion est supposée faire, alors la personne peut noter des choses qui arrivent naturellement au lieu d'en réaction à la potion.' pensa Severus alors qu'il était devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus.

En entrant dans le bureau, ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le Directeur de Hogwarts qui était assis derrière son bureau, en train de lire un roman Muggle.

De pétillants yeux couleur de ciel se levèrent sur Severus avec curiosité, des lueurs d'inquiétude à l'intérieur.

'Ah, Severus, vous êtes revenu. Avez vous quelque chose à me rapporter ?'

Severus hocha la tête rapidement, puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éclaircir ses idées. 'Wormtail', Severus cracha le nom. 'Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ont trouvé une potion non identifiée qu'ils voulaient essayer. Le chanceux testeur fut moi.' dit il, regardant l'inquiétude dans les yeux s'agrandir et le pétillement diminuer. 'Et avant que vous demandiez ou suggériez quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas besoin d'être dorloté, pas plus que je n'ai besoin d'une visite à l'Infirmerie. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a eu aucun effet, et je vais rapidement tester mon sang pour voir ce qu'est la potion dès que je serais retourné à mes quartiers.' Severus regarda le Directeur d'une manière significative.

Alors qu'il regardait Albus lui sourire gentiment, Severus sentit des frissons parcourir son corps et son habituel masque d'indifférence glissa de son visage alors que l'obscurité de l'inconscience le saisissait fermement, l'entraînant profondément dans ces replis de noirceurs.

Albus sourit doucement, bien que le sourire disparut immédiatement pour un masque d'inquiétude quand il vit son Maître des Potions frissonner puis tomber en arrière dans ce qui semblait être un évanouissement.

Renonçant à l'usage de la magie pour prévenir sa chute, Albus bondit de sa chaise pour rattraper Severus en train de tomber. Quand ses mains furent en contact avec le dos de Severus, il y eut un brillant flash de lumière et Albus ne peut que regarder à ce qui était maintenant dans ses bras.

Dans ses bras, entouré par les nombreuses couches des robes du Maître de Potions, il y avait un bébé d'à peu près sept ou huit mois. Sa jeune peau de bébé était aussi pale que de l'ivoire et aussi lisse et douce que de la soie. Des cheveux corbeaux, atteignant déjà ses épaules, bouclaient légèrement et étaient soyeux au toucher, alors que de grands yeux onyx regardaient Albus. Les yeux clignèrent une fois, deux fois, puis se fermèrent alors que le bébé bailla doucement avant de s'endormir.

Soudainement la sévérité de la situation le frappa. C'était Severus Snape ! Ce doux, petit enfant était le fléau de tous les Gryffondors, le professeur le plus craint de toute l'école, Severus Snape ! Si la situation n'était pas aussi alarmante, Albus serait probablement en train de rire de cette ironie.

Pour la première fois depuis beaucoup, beaucoup d'années, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Hogwarts, celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, et détenteur de bien d'autres titres, ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Soudainement, alors que ses yeux tombaient sur le calendrier sur son mur, un sourire diabolique vint sur son visage.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Fawkes, mais il changea en un sourire gentil quand il regarda le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

Des yeux émeraude regardaient les nombres lumineux violets, l'anticipation évidente dans le regard brillant. 

Soudainement, les nombres fluorescents changèrent, révélant le début d'un jour nouveau.

Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'il ouvrait sa fenêtre pour permettre au groupe d'hiboux d'entrer.

Après avoir enlevé les divers paquets que hiboux les portaient, le jeune homme leur permit de boire et de se reposer alors qu'il leur donnait un Biscuit pour Hiboux à chacun avant d'en donner un à la chouette blanche comme neige perchée sur son épaule.

Les yeux ambres de la chouette blanche comme neige regardaient amoureusement leur Maître alors qu'il lui souriait. Elle hulula de curiosité se demandant ce que la lueur tortueuse et malicieuse dans les yeux de son maître voulait dire.

Le jeune homme rit doucement à l'évidente question dans les yeux de sa chouette. 'Je suis majeur.' dit il simplement en regardant avec un sourire les yeux ambres de sa chouette qui semblèrent s'illuminer avec une lueur sournoise qui correspondait à la sienne.

'Je savais que ça te plairais.' dit il avec un gloussement alors qu'il caressait ces plumes avec gentillesse. 'Une idée, Hedwig ?' demanda t'il avec curiosité.

Hedwig hulula simplement envers son maître et le mordit légèrement à l'oreille, offrant son aide à toute idée.

Après être passé au travers des nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, il écrivit les lettres de remerciements appropriés.

Regardant du coin de l'œil ses cadeaux, il regarda l'un d'entre eux avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la suspicion. Une boîte était remplie avec des échantillons de la Boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Bien que la boutique ait pataugé un peu au début, le travail avait commencé au début de sa sixième année à Hogwarts, quand son ami Ron, qui était le plus jeune frère des jumeaux, avait changé la totalité des Serpentards en 'serveuses françaises', indépendamment de leur sexe. Il gloussa, sachant qu'il pourrait s'amuser avec sa famille ces vacances ci.

Soudainement il y eut une flamme et une chanson apaisante et mélodieuse. Quand la flamme se dissipa, ne laissant aucune trace du feu qu'il y avait eu, le jeune homme, surpris, regarda la magnifique créature qui le fixait, ses yeux sables qui le regardait, une infinie sagesses dans ces yeux.

'Fawkes'. Le jeune homme respira doucement, ses yeux émeraudes regardant gentiment le phénix devant lui.

'Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu es la ?' demanda t'il avec curiosité, regardant avec un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension les yeux du phénix qui dansaient avec une lueur malicieuse identique à celle de son maître.

Fawkes hocha de la tête alors qu'il déployait ses ailes et s'élevait dans les aires avec grâce, révélant un panier.

Curieux, le jeune homme marcha en direction du panier, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Fawkes atterrit sur son épaule inoccupée et lui tendit une note.

Prenant la note, il hocha de la tête en remerciement. 'Si tu as soif Fawkes, tu peux aller boire là bas.' Il indiqua le bol d'eau qu'il avait pour Hedwig.

Fawkes gazouilla doucement, mordillant gentiment le jeune homme à l'oreille avant de voler vers la perche de la chouette couleur de neige.

Hedwig regarda brièvement le phénix avant de reporter son attention sur son maître. Elle hulula doucement, rassurant son maître. Son maître, bien qu'il soit heureux, n'était plus le même depuis leur retour de cet endroit ou il y avait tant d'humains, son maître appelait cela une 'école', quatre saisons auparavant. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envoyé de lettres au Chien-Qui-Etait-Un-Homme-Sorcier, qui semblait se préoccuper de son maître. Après leur retour, quatre saisons auparavant, son cher maître était tombé dans la dépression et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire le secouait. Ce ne fut qu'après la visite de l'Homme-Qui-Etait-Aussi-Un-Loup et ce qu'elle croyait que son maître appelait une 'vision', que son attitude changea et qu'Hedwig put voir des vestiges du garçon pour lequel elle avait été acheté, bien des saisons auparavant. Le feu qui avait été dans ses yeux était revenu avec une lueur de vengeance et une nouvelle détermination c'était installée en lui. Le matin d'après, son maître avait quitté, Hedwig eut un hululement moqueur à cette idée, le nid et était allé à l'endroit d'où elle avait été amenée sans êtres vus par l'Homme-Sorcier qui les regardaient. Ils étaient ensuite revenues quand la nuit se réveillait, et son maître semblait très satisfait de lui-même.

Un sursaut de son maître tira Hedwig de ses souvenirs, et elle le regarda alors qu'il fixait un parchemin qui était dans ses mains.

Hululant de curiosité, elle regarda alors que les yeux de son maître parcouraient la lettre une deuxième fois.

'Cher Monsieur Potter,

Tout d'abord, si je puis me permettre, joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que vous êtes content de votre majorité.' Il s'arrêta ici, alors que la lettre partait dans un discours insensé qui était essentiellement la façon du Directeur de venir à quelque chose de gros. 'Maintenant, je suis certain que vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dans le panier qui accompagnait Fawkes. C'est mon cadeau pour vous, quoique je suis sûr que vous ne le verrez pas de cette façon. S'il vous plaît pardonnez à un vieil homme pour s'occuper de ce qui ne le concerne pas et toutes, toutes mes, quel est ce mot que Minerva utilise ? Ah, oui, toutes mes bizarreries.' Un sourire désabusé vint sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il imaginait sa Chef de Maison se référant aux excentricités du Directeur en tant que bizarreries. 'Vous êtes le seul en qui je peux avoir suffisamment confiance avec un tel cadeau et j'espère que vous pourrez oublier votre passé et que vous pourrez vivre la vie qui vous a été prise.' Ses yeux rétrécirent. Dumbledore essayait de gagner du temps. Il n'essayait jamais de gagner du temps sauf quand il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas aimer ça. 'Quand vous serez revenu à Hogwarts, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît venir me voir immédiatement après la Répartition pour… discuter de choses.

Sincèrement,

Albus Dumbledore.'

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, cette lettre était étrange, même d'après les critères de Dumbledore. Soudainement, un mouvement dans le coin de son œil le fit se retourner, prendre sa baguette d'un geste élégant. Ses yeux rétrécirent quand ils atterrirent sur le panier qui bougeait.

Regardant d'un air inquiet dans le panier, le jeune homme ne put que fixer avec surprise les grands yeux onyx qui le fixaient en retour. S'éloignant du panier, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque la lettre eut un sursaut. Retournant son regard sur la lettre, quelque peu à contre cœur, les yeux du jeune homme faillirent sortir de sa tête lorsqu'il lit le post-scriptum qui était apparut.

'P.S : Son nom est Severus Snape, et oui il est, où plutôt était, votre Maître des Potions. Il semble que ceci est le résultat d'une potion non identifiée que Voldemort a décidé de tester sur Severus. Je vous l'ai donné avec l'espoir d'arrêter la querelle entre vous deux et aussi car vous êtes le seul en qui je peux faire confiance vis à vis de sa sécurité.

Severus, comme vous, a eu une enfance difficile avant qu'il arrive à Hogwarts. S'il vous plaît donnez lui la chance d'avoir l'enfance que vous deux n'avez pas eu, à cause des sentiments trompés d'un vieil homme.

De nouveau,

Albus Dumbledore.'


End file.
